1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a composite, fiber reinforced wheel having particular application for use in an in-line skate. The orientation of non-metallic fibers running through the wheel is controlled to maximize stiffness and strength while enhancing the reliability of the wheel under high shear and other mechanical loads.
2. Background Art
In-line skates are becoming increasingly popular for recreational and sports activities. However, because of the environment in which these skates are used, the wheels thereof are frequently exposed to high shear and other mechanical loads. As a consequence of existing methods of manufacture, such wheels have been known to fracture or break along a shear plane or within the housing which surrounds and supports an axle bearing.
More particularly, some skate wheels have been molded from a non-metallic urethane material. However, the urethane has proven to be undesirably flexible. Consequently, the non-metallic wheels which have been manufactured in the past lack sufficient rigidity to withstand high loads, such that performance is adversely effected. Other skate wheels have been manufactured from metal (e.g. aluminum). However, it is difficult, using conventional manufacturing techniques, to easily and satisfactorily bond non-metallic (e.g. plastic) material to a metallic material to form a skate wheel. Moreover, metallic skate wheels are known to be relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a method for making a non-metallic skate wheel that will be relatively lightweight, inexpensive to produce, and sufficiently strong and stiff so as to maximize performance and reduce the risk of failure when exposed to high shear and other mechanical loads during use.